Meeting on an ill wind
Ginei Ookami had managed to coax his brother into going out for a walk with him and they were both arguing until they reached the bow of a hill. They stopped, sensing the hollow's presence and each raced off to kill it first and in less than a minute Ginei skid to a halt, guns in hand, as he saw two women talking over the corpse of a hollow. He shouted out to them. Medaka sheathed her sword before she looked around as she heard a voice "Oh? Do you know them Anna?" "Not at all. Think they're friendly?' Anna shrugged as she turned to look at the two men approaching. Ginei was still angrily roaring at the two women now approaching him as his brother caught up. He took one look and sighed, hoping his brother wouldn't get them into a large fight. Jaaku was looking forward to a relaxing day. "What the hell do you think you two are doing, with my hollow hunting!" Ginei coherently roared at the two approaching women, taking everyone back. "You're hollow hunting? This isn't some game you know? People CAN die if this isn't dealt with swiftly. I have no time for you or your childish behavior." Medaka turned as if to show that she was ignoring the two sibilings and their yelling. Ginei was taken back and Jaaku just tutted at the severe mistake Medaka just made, "Some game! You think I don't know that. You are just a blind little -" "Hey! Calm down. How are they meant to know that." Jaaku stopped Ginei, "But we could teach them," Jaaku grinned. Hell to relaxation. He drew his sword and raised it at Medaka Medaka felt the feeling of wanting to fight from Jaaku and sighed. "I don't want this to get ugly. Please sheath your weapon or I will be forced to put you down like the animal you are portraying yourself as with the Rosenkrantz family technique." Anna's spiritual pressure began to surge throughout the area as she began to get annoyed that she and her sister were being chastised by two unknown beings. Jaaku smirked as he sheathed his sword, he now had an advantage as Medaka seemed to lighten, until he surged forward hoping to use his hierro to piece her throat but despite his efforts Medaka still jumped back and avoided his attack. Meanwhile his brother had now holstered his guns and was studying Anna while allowing his tri-species reiatsu to flow as well. Medaka drew her blade as she looked at Jaaku and smiled. "Do you really wish to test you might against us? Very well. Anna!" Medaka surged foward suddenly using shunpo to appear behind Ginei as Anna jumped up and prepared a fist attack for Jaaku Anna laughed "Did you think we would let you two creeps choose your opponent? I don't think so!" "Oh!" Ginei was taken back by the woman appearing behind him. He looked over to see Jaaku block Anna's attack and begin a fast fist fight with her. The he jumped back to face Medaka and raised his gun. In that second a small pin struck some gunpowder and the gun powder expeled large amounts of gas, and the gas sent a small bullet flying right at Medaka's forehead. "Don't think we mind who we fight!" Medaka was caught off guard by the attack, causing her to be sent flying backwards. "Scum. Do you know no honor? I should expect such treatment from trash such as you. In the name as of the Rosenkrantz name I will punish you!" "Why are you attacking us?" Anna asked as her eyes flashed as she was about to enter her Evilize mode. "Actually, I attacked your companion, you attacked me." Jaaku put extra spite on the last words before throwing a bala Anna. "You're a pompus brat, Scum this, put you down that. I am gonna show you my power. Then you can apologise." Ginei spat at Medaka before materialising a blue reishi bow, much to Medaka's surprise, and unleashed a silver tube at her. "Nr. dreißig fünf: 'Sucher'." The orbs flew at Medaka. Medaka sighed as she put her blade in front of her "Rebirth, Guwa Rotasu." She sent a grid of energy flying at the orbs causing them to break apart into small doll like forms. "Do not take me lightly you trash. You are not fit to breathe the same air as one of the Rosenkrantz blood." Anna stopped before letting out a loud screech as she entered her Evilize mode. She effortlessly caught the bala in her hand and crushed it with pure force alone. "You attack my family and expect no response? Good thing Van isn't here. He would want me to hold back and not rip you to shreds. But lucky for you. Now I get to break you piece by piece." Anna's voice echoed throughout the area as she charged at Jaaku aiming a fist for his chest. Ginei tutted as he started to appear and dissapear all around Medaka. He wasn't going particualry fast but eventually he started to talk. "I think I should ask you this. Are you the head of some pompous family or something because the way you speak is really irrating. Take this! Regnen des hellen Bereichs" Thousands of arrows materialised around Medaka and flew at her all at once. Jaaku was still reeling from the screech as Anna flew into him. He collapased onto the ground and was gasping for air for a few minutes before standing up. "Erabi, Jaka na Katta" Trench knives appeared on Jaaku's fist as he jumped up at Anna. "P-pompous? You have sealed your own fate with those words." Medaka slammed her warhammer into the ground as a field of energy extended around her stopping the arrows where they were as she manipulated them to disperse and turned to look at Ginei. "If your powers are projectiles then you have lost. Put down your weapons and ask for forgiveness." Anna drew her blades as she started to release her shikai "Raid the Seas, Chitaniarotasu". A large crystal zanbato formed in her hands as she collided with Jaaku "Heh. I wonder what you taste like. Too bad I have to kill you. I won't get a chance to allow you to taste yourself." Anna began grinning widely as she used her increased strength to increase the pressure of her blade. Jaaku's face collapased as he felt slightly the power of the two women. Still, they had insulted him. Flying back he fired off a cero to the centre of Anna's chest. He needed to come up with a plan. "Put my weapons down? I have lost? Seriously, you are in some noble family full of boasting aristocrats, aren't you." Ginei taunted his opponent before unloading a storm of ice and fire infused bullets before throwing his guns up into the air; he caught the newly transformed shotgun and used Hirenkyaku to appear behind Medaka. he pulled the triger and turned around to inspect his opponent. Anna took the cero to the chest and was sent flying back. "Heh. That won't be enough." She then created a collection of electrically charged balls of water and launched them all toward Jaaku Medaka smiled as she began moving Ginei's body parts around. "Looks like you have to learn a new way of fighting" The fire and ice bullets pelted Medaka causing her to fall to her knees but not before she switched the position of Ginei's hands and feet. Ginei looked down is disbelief and attemtped a step forward before pratfalling. At that moment he realised what was happening. "Scary ability, but what if I could just do this," Ginei materialised a blue bow of reishi and fired a stream of blue arrows at Medaka. Jaaku simply ran staright into the orbs, or at least it looked like he was about to until he actually went through ''them. "That won't be enough. Maybe you should ''choose ''your attacks better next time." He threw a punch with his right hand and threw a bala with his right. Medaka was struck by the reishi arrows as she turned back to face Ginei "Tch. Lucky hit." She fell down hitting the ground with a thud before standing up allowing a yellow energy to circulate throughout her body. "Now that the warm up is over, its time to get things started" "So ''that's your ability huh?" Anna smiled as she phased through his attacks appearing behind him. "Would that be considered a better attack by you?" Anna stuck her blade in the ground creating a pillar of fire surging toward Jaaku. The flames flew toward Jaaku as he using sonido to dodge the attack. "It was a better attack yes," He replied to Anna but inside he was thinking that she had just phased through his punch. He leaped back to gain space and started to taunt Anna. Ginei now stood up shakily while cursing to himself. "Hey, brat. Your technique has a major weakness against Quincies, Ya know?" Then he used shunpo to appear above Medaka. "Licht Regen!" the hail of arrowws thundered down on Medaka. Anna smiled as she sent a surge of electricity towards in the ground toward Jaaku and then created a cloud of steam around her to hide her presence as she crept towards her opponent. "Hey . Want to know something interesting?" "That technique may have a weakness, but this one is the Rosenkrantz specialty. Hana Shogekiha!" A circular ring of yellow colored energy shot out from Medaka's warhammer crashing into the arrows before breaking through and continuing toward Ginei. "Ha peon. That has enough strength to rival even the Getsuga Tensho." Jaaku lost sight of Anna before the electricity struck him, "What are you going to tell me then?" Jaaku grunted through the pain before blasting away the steam with a cero. He looked huridely around for Anna. "Danku!" Ginei shouted so the barrier was to protect him. Then after a few seconds he saw his barrier breaking so he tried to use Hirenkyaku to avoid it. After he was clear, he pulled the trigger of his shotgun. The storm of pellets flew toward Medaka "That I won't kill you but I WILL break every bone in your body!" Anna lept up appearing behind Jaaku as she created vines from the ground to attempt to snare him. Medaka formed the energy again this time using it around her body as a sheild. "Hana Shogekiha Basuta!" The pellets from the shotgun were shot back at Ginei "You aren't bad you dog but, you will have to try harder than that." "Oh, Thats a shame." Ginei grunted after flinging himself to the ground "But at least I will have some fun, but how strong is that barrier? Shall we find out?" He pulled the trigger of his shotgun three times but the pellets simply hovered until Ginei gave the command. "Strike!" The storm of reiatsu infused bullets fl;ung themselves angrily at Medaka, hissing like wasps. Anna's anger explodes: BANKAI Jaaku came a small tch! as the vines ensnared him. He struggled against them before giving up and alowing Anna straight through ''him again. He then slipped his prison and he started to reach into Anna's chest using his power of choice. "Bad move ghost boy. BANKAI!" Anna released her bankai sending a massive surge of energy throughout the area as Anna's appearance began to change. Jaaku still being near her she backed off during the blinding light sticking her blade where her Jaaku's foot was. "Negation." This caused all zanpakuto in the area to cease to fucntion including Medaka's. "Ahh, You should have realised by now I'm not just a Shinigami you know." Jaaku fired yet another cero before ending an aerial kick, enhanced by his Hierro, straight at Anna. He had to shut his eyes from the brightness emitted from her bankai. "Oh? What are you then?" Anna blocked the cero with her blade not seeing Jaaku's kick as it sent her crashing to the ground. "Hmph. Looks like ghost boy has some good moves after all." She formed a ball of fire shooting it toward Jaaku. "I'm not going to tell you. Why would I." Jaaku regarded the fireball and released a stream of enerygy of his sword. "My unique cero. '''Golpetazo cero de la lámina'." The blast sliced through the fireball still rushing to meet Anna Anna was struck by the blast but instead of showing blood the body fell and turned into water. The real Anna appeared behind Jaaku holding her blade to his back. "That might've hurt if I wasn't in bankai. Too bad for you Ghost Boy. We cold be friends if you weren't so naughty." "Naughty! Ha! That is smug from you. But what do you want me to do now. Surrender?" Jaaku spoke over his shoulder, throwing Anna a challenging look. The thin outlines of a smile slowy carved themselves onto Jaaku's features. "Surrender? No way. That's no fun. A naughty boy like you needs to be punished." Grabbing Jaaku's skull, Anna forced his face into the ground below. "Tell me how you like the taste of the Earth." "Bala protectora" A bala formed at his back, exploding allowing Jaaku time to escape and regain his distance from Anna. He searched around for her in a defensive stance. Appearing from the dust, Anna smiled. "You know, you would make your mother proud if she could see you now. Too bad that I may have to end your existence here. Or at least that's what I would say if I were some kind of villian. Hahaha. I like you Jaaku-chin. You at least been able to hold your own against me even in bankai, albeit by fleeing." "Is that a challenge? Maybe we should try again then. Lámina cero'," Jaaku inmuned his fists with cero energy before throwing himself again at Anna. "Did you forget I had your ability?" Anna smiled as she phased through Jaaku's cero. "Tch. I re-phased to early. That thing actually burned my back". "Yeah, You might have my ability but you are not experienced with it yet. Bala protectora!" Jaaku's hand exploded as he fell back, his hand heavily burned as he grunted through the pain. "I only need to see to use it a bit more. But did you forget?" Anna was shown with a smile on her face as the afterimage faded. "You got me to release, prepared to get thrashed." She whisped in Jaaku's ear as she raised her blade above her head. Jaaku raised his arm in a useless block before being slammed into the earth below. He picked himself off, using a sondino to distance himself from Anna before unleashing a barage of bala at her. Caught off guard by the sudden use of bala, Anna was put on the defensive. "Hmph. Looks like you sacrificed power for speed. Those didn't hurt as much as I thought they might've of." Pulling her blade back, Anna began forming a large electrical dragon. "Heh. Looks like you get a special treat."